Bird Business/Transcript
(Episode begins with the pigs at their room) * Ed the Pig: Ray, I'm bored. * Ray: Me too. * Ed: I got an idea! We can make a business. * Ray: That's a good idea! * Ed: Lets do this! * Ray: This looks awesome! * Ed: I know. I did great, didn't I? * Ray: You did great. I hope Mr. Pig likes this. The birds will be mad! * Big Red: Guess What pigs? I heard your making a toy store! * Ed: Yes, want to buy a toy and open the secret box? * Big Red: NO! * Ray: Here's what's in there. A Take along Salty! * Big Red: I don't want no toy train! I will ruin your business. * Ed: try me. * Big Red: Okay! Bye! * Big Red: Alright guys, you all are in this meeting? Know why? The pigs are trying to ruin our life, so we gotta ruin theirs. * Blue: Alright. * Toad: This will be fun, hehe. * Big Red: Alright! * Mario: I'm home from work! I can't wait to watch TV. * Mario: Birds? What are you still doing here? * Big Red: I'm here to run a business since the pigs are ruining ours. * Mario: I don't care! Leave! Go! Get out! * Big Red: Mr. Demand, stop saying that, we want to stay here! * Mario: What? GET OUT! OH MY GOSH! * Big Red: Guys let's go get some soda. * Mario: I'll get one too. * Big Red: I have a drink for you, Water! And your gonna stay in the closet drinking it. * (Scene goes to Downstairs) * Big Red: Ahhhhhhhhh. This dr. Pepper is good. * Taliban: I love it so much! * Speedy: Can't argue with that. * Tony: Why didn't I get one? * Big Red: Your weird man! * Taliban: Weirdos cant drink soda! * Tony: UGH! Can I have a sprite? * Big Red: I guess so, but your not drinking Dr. Pepper! * Tony: Okay. * (Scene goes to the room the pigs are in) * Ray: I love this job. * (Junior shows up along with Chef PeePee) * Bowser Junior: Oh boy, Chef PeePee, I can't wait to get a toy! * Chef PeePee: Okay, Fine! * Ed: Hi, Bowser Junior! * Bowser Junior: Can I get this Thomas Toy? * Ed: Yes, it's also free. * Chef PeePee: Okay, thanks. * Ed: Your welcome. * (Scene goes to Mario in closet) * Mario: UGH! I can't believe IM IN THE CLOSET!!!!!!!!! * Taliban: What's that sound? * Big Red: That's Mario. * Taliban: Mario is annoying. (Blows up closet door) * Mario: I'm free! You saved my life! * Taliban: Thanks. * Big Red: So, we are going to ruin the pigs business today. * Taliban: Here's Mario. * Big Red: TRATIOR! YOU SAVED MARIO! * Taliban: I did. * Big Red:UGH! YOU SHOULDNT HAVE SAVED MARIO! AND I AM GOING TO HAVE TO PUNISH YOU! * Taliban: But, Big Red... * Big Red: NO BUTS! GO TO THE CLOSET NOW! * Taliban:Awwwwwww, how long do I stay? * Big Red: 5 minutes! * Taliban:Okay. * (Scene goes to black Yoshi playing call of duty) * Black Yoshi: Bap Bap! * Mario: Black Yoshi, Why are the birds staying here? * Black Yoshi: They're staying for a while. * Mario: I am not letting them stay. * Black Yoshi: Come on Mario. It's not bad. * Mario: I can't take care of them, they make messes and never clean up after themselves! * Mario: I'm gonna see Mr. Pig. * (Scene goes to Mr. Pig in the kitchen) * Mr. Pig: Hi, Mario. * Mario: Hi. I want the birds gone now. * Mr. Pig: They're back? Oh, Ed and Ray will destroy them today. * Mario: Okay! (sees secret box) A secret box, ima open it! A train! I'll play with it soon. * (Scene goes to the birds) * Mario: Okay, Pigs when I give the signal to the birds, your gonna battle them, okay? * Ed: Okay. * Mario: Birds, the room your in has a ceiling broken. It may take 5 birds to fix it. Help me. * Big Red: 5 birds? Okay. Where is it? * Mario:It's over here! Get em pigs! * Ed: TIME FOR WAR! * Big Red: Okay! Ill get your building! (Hits building) * Tony: I got it! (Egg falls out) * Ray: Look out! * (Egg falls on Ed and he blows up) * Ray:NOO! * Blue: I gotta make 3 of myself. (Knocks down Ray) * Speedy: wow! Cool * Taliban: Let's go save the day! * Speedy: Okay. * Mario:What? Only 2 birds still alive? These two need to go! * (Scene goes to black Yoshi saying goodbye) * Black Yoshi: Bye birds, see ya later (Cries) * Mario: At least it's normal. (End) Category:Transcripts